I will survivE
by Vienely
Summary: Yoh and Anna has completely broken up because Yoh had another girl...Three years later, he comes back again to her...Will she accept him? Watch out for the HeaVy OoC. NoT YoNa. Yoh's EviL *so secksi--drools*[status:one-shot]


**Disclaimer     : **ManKin © Takei Hiroyuki, I will Survive © AB­­­­­­­­­­BA = but I used the one which was sung again by Cake.

**Author's note:** Well, it's YoNa…not! It's HaoxAnna o_O Woaa, really heavy OOC!! I didn't want to make HaoxAnna but I dunno anyone else who's best suited with her…yeah whatever…shoot me…+_+ Notice that Hao had his hair cut and now his hair is just a bit longer than Yoh. He also ties it, more like his father.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Ding Dong*

****

****

At first I was afraid, I was petrified 

**_I kept thinking I could never live without you by my side_**

****

****

*Ding Dong*

"Comin'~ ~" Anna walked to the front door of her white and little, but comfortable house. She has been living there for three years since Yoh drove her out from the Asakura's residence. She was a homeless for about two weeks until she applied for a job at a textile company, she's good at sewing though. Her boss liked her job, fast and tidy, so she was promoted to designer. Now, she's still working as a designer in that company and she also has a small boutique in downtown, just a small one but it's very profitable. No wonder she has her own house this fast.

She unlocked the door then opened it. "Hey," a man grinned. She stiffened when she saw him on face, "…Yoh?"

****

****

**_But then I spent so many nights_**

**_Just thinking how'd you done me wrong_**

**_And I grew strong; I learned how to get along_**

****

****

"Sorry to bother you…well…can I come in?" he's still grinning.

Her expression didn't change, but her eyes gave him a frozen stare. She remembered that last day of her life as his fiancée…

~Flashback~

"Why did you kiss her in front of me?! I'm your fiancée!!" yelled her. She just saw him with another girl in the living room; they're kissing passionately. When Yoh noticed her, he stopped then followed her to the kitchen. So, here they're now, arguing. "Look, what I did is none of yer business! This is MY house and she's MY girl! I can do whatever I want with her here!!" he snapped. Broken; her heart was absolutely broken; his words broke her for sure. Tears spilled once; twice and her eyes were teary. "But I'm your fiancée…" her voice was husky. He touched her cheeks and lifted her face to his, "I never asked for you, bitch, I never love you. You're just my family's wish, but I never wish for you to be here. In fact," he strengthened his press, "I never wish for you to be alive!" Then, he threw her off, walking back to the living room while she leaned her back against the wall, tears came down as hard as rain but her gaze was blank…

~End of flashback~

"Uh, can I come in? Anna?" he waved his hand before her face.

****

****

**_And so you're back from outer space_**

**_I just walked in to find you here_**

**_Without that look upon your face_**

****

****

"Can you come in? Oh of course," she smiled, "NOT!" She was about to slam the door when he burst into the house. Appalled, she raised her hand, ready to give him a red mark on his cheek but he held back it. "Anna, I'm sorry," said him, "I didn't mean to say those awful words." He held her close as he brought her against the wall. She, on the contrary, hit his back as strong as she could. "Get off me!" shouted her desperately, "GET OFF ME!!" he didn't care of her strikes nor her screams; his cupidity now was to have her again.

The girl whom he loved had left him alone. She was the third girl in his love life. While he was drowned in sad moments, he'd suddenly remembered his ex-fiancée, Kyouyama Anna. She once had been too strict to him but now he missed all her punishments.

****

****

**_I should've changed my fucking lock_**

**_I would've made you leave your key_**

**_If I'd have known for just one second_**

**_You'd be back to bother me_**

****

****

With all lonely feelings inside him, he kissed her. He'd never kissed her before; he hadn't even loved her. But somehow, he only wanted her by this time. Her, all of her. Her warm touch, her smooth skin, her scented hair, her sweet lips…all of her including her heart too. He wanted to win her heart again, just like nine years ago when they were first met each other in the snow. Although she'd impressed him, she's the one who fell into him. She's the one who loved him. And he'd had her heart completely but he then had hated her, he was suffered by her existence so he'd expelled her.

Right now, by kissing her, he realized that he loved her.

Unfortunately, he was late, way too late. Cos she didn't love him anymore.

****

****

**_It took all the strength I had just not to fall apart_**

**_I'm trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart_**

**_And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself_**

**_I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high_**

****

****

Beyond his expectations, she bit his nether lip. Not the one which showing affection, but a real painful one. He yelled as he covered his own mouth. Knew that she had successfully made him loosened his hug, she ran to the door, wanting to call somebody for help. Out of the blue, he grabbed her arm then slapped her. She was thrown away against the wall once again. From the side of her mouth, there's a drop of blood. He boxed her with his arms. "You're not going anywhere," he caressed her face, "can't you see that I love you, Anna?" She sighed then, with appealing eyes, put her arms slowly behind his neck and pulling him closer. He thought that she had submitted.

But he was certainly wrong.

She moved her jaw to his ear and breathed, "…Fuck you…"

Got his head hot, he slapped her over and over again. She tightly shut her eyes, lips quivered in anger and fear. That's when they both heard a knock.

****

****

**_And you see me with somebody new_**

**_I'm not that stupid little person still in love with you_**

****

****

"Anna, are you at home? Anna?" from the voice, it was a man. While his hand kept her mouth closed, he tried to memorize whose voice it was. Even though most women would let the man do whatever he wants at this kind of moment, but giving up is not in Anna's dictionary. She abruptly bit his hand, which was on her lips, and rushed to the door. "Please help me!" she cried out. Gnashing his teeth, Yoh caught her arms from behind. "Anna?!" the man out there tried to come in by force but Yoh had locked the door before, "Anna, what happens?! Anna?!" She struggled from his grips and yelled, "Help me! Please!" "Shut the fuck up!" Yoh whispered rather loud. "Help me!" she continued, now crying, "Hao!!"

Yoh's eyes widened as he fell into silence. Then, the lock was broken.

****

****

**_And so you thought you'd just drop by_**

**_And you expect me to be free_**

**_But now I'm saving all my loving_**

**_For someone who's loving me_**

****

****

Anna removed his hands from her arms and ran towards Hao. He hugged her closely, "God, I'm so worried! You okay?!" She nodded. "You sure?!" inquired him again. She nodded once more. He heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank God…" She sobbed in his hug. Hao looked at Yoh and told Anna to back off. "So," he approached him, "trying to rape my girl, huh? Yoh?!" He grabbed his front shirt, "Any last word, brother?" Yoh, however, still insisted that he was doing nothing to her. "Is that so?" replied Hao, "then, can you explain why she's crying?! Why she has her cheeks red?! Why there's blood on the corner of her mouth?!!" "I don't know! What's yer problem anyway?! She's my fiancée!" he uttered. Hao startled at him then gave him a hard punch right on his face. 

"Say that again!" screamed him, "Say that again and you're gonna be a one dead son of a bitch!!"

"If you're looking for a bitch," Yoh spat the blood, "she's right behind you." 

"You-!!" he went berserk as his fist kept beating him, blowing jabs on his whole body, until Anna paused him. "It's enough, Hao, it's enough…" she said, "He's your brother…" "But he harmed you!! I can't just let him go li-!" he was surprised by her embrace. "Enough…" her eyes dropped tears. He sighed, "Oh, okay…" "How romantic," Yoh cut in, "Wait till she shows you her REAL side, brother."

****

****

**_Oh now go, walk out the door_**

**_Just turn around now_**

**_You're not welcome anymore_**

****

****

"What do YOU know, Yoh?! You've never loved her! She wasted five years of her life just for loving you, trusting you, but you didn't give a fuck!! I've loved her for four years, and now, when she's mine, you want to take her back?!! OVER MY DEAD BODY!!" snapped Hao. "Oh yeah?" he said, "How much do you pay her for one night, huh? Tell me." He boiled over with rage. "Hao, don't!" Anna held him. "LEMME KILL HIM!!!" he shouted. "Yoh, get out of here! I don't need you! I now have him, he's the one who loves me, who's gonna make me happy and I love him, body and soul!! Only him!! I'll never bother yer life and don't you ever bother us another time!! Now, buzz off!!!" she croaked with a mad look. 

Yoh smirked, still cool as a cucumber, "Whatever…I don't want a harlot, after all…"

****

****

**_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with desire_**

Did you think I'd crumble? 

**_Did you think I'd lay down and die?_**

****

****

The door was going to be closed entirely before Anna called him. "Yoh," she said as he ceased, "what's your actual reason by doing this?" He didn't turn, cos if he did turned his head, he would've broken down. So, he made his decision. He closed the door and also his heart densely.

And from now on, he would try to forget her. For the sake of her happiness.

****

****

**_Oh not I, I will survive_**

**_As long as I know how to love I know I'll be alive_**

**_I've got all my life to live_**

**_I've got all my love to give_**

**_I will survive_**

****

****

"Anna, have you calmed down yet?" he asked her, who snuggled up to him. "Yeah," she answered, head on his shoulder, "What's up?" His face reddened. "You see…we've been together for three years…I know, I know this is too fast, but…" he took out a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it, "Will you marry me?" She was astonished, yet she cried again but it's showing how glad she was. Glad that she'd found him, her most beloved man ever. She kissed him and said,

"Is there any other answer except yes?"

****

****

**_I will survive…_**

****

****

"My actual reason…" he smiled, "…was to tell you that I'm sorry…"

****

****

Yeah… 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know, I personally don't agree if a couple gets married after dating for three years…it's darn too fast _; My mom and dad got married after they went out together for six years…but of course, no meaning of these sentences… So, review as you please ^___^ If you like it, tell me. If you don't, tell me too. I'm a good person right now. ^____^**__**


End file.
